Airplane Catastrophe
by Chrissy Granger
Summary: Takes place during a fight between Jesse and James. Please review...I love reading reviews!


# Airplane Catastrophe

# Loaded:01-31-01

# By: Chrissy Granger

##### "Why do you always have to mess things up?" Yelled Jessie.  
"Me?! What are you talking about? You came up with that stupid plan!" James yelled back.  
It was just another day for Team Rocket. You know…Come up with a plan to get pikachu, fail, and blast off. They where having their usual fight…till the unexpected happened.  
"I'm really getting ticked off with you James!" Jessie said. "And you know what? I hate you! I'm going to leave this pathetic group, once and for all!" And before James could say another word…She stalked off.  
James and Meowth stood there with their mouths open…Meowth was ready to call her back…While James was going to call her a coward.  
"Dat was weird," commented Meowth.   
"Yeah," said James.  
"How could I have yelled at her like that?" Thought James. "Does she really hate me?" He watched her till she was no longer in sight.  
"That idiot! Who does he think he is, blaming me?!" Said Jessie, outraged. "Hmph!" She said walking faster.   
After a while she stopped and turned around. She couldn't see them anymore…She had the urge to go back decided that she wouldn't unless they wanted her too.  
She spotted an airport. "Hmmmm, Maybe I should go home for a while…" she thought. She started to run and stopped when she made it to the doors.  
"Alright, she ain't comin' back," Meowth suggested.   
"Well then…Let her run away. We're better off without her!" James said.   
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive!"  
They then spotted Ash and Co. for the second time that day.  
James jumped out from behind the bushes and…..   
"Uhhhhh," he mumbled. What should he say?  
"Prepare for trouble, Make it…..Ohhhhhhh…This doesn't feel right!" said James. And frustrated, he walked away.  
  
  
"What's up with him?" said Ash.  
"And where's Jessie?" Added Misty.  
"Who knows" said Brock.  
"Pika," Pikachu said.  
And they continued on their journey.  
  
  
"One ticket to Carrioko City please," she said to the ticket person.  
"I'd better hurry," she said. "Or I'll miss my flight."  
Jessie was still wearing her Team Rocket outfit and decided to keep it on…She was use to it, so why change? She sighed as she walked into the plane.  
When she was seated, she put on her seat belt and looked out the window as they demonstrated airplane safety.  
*Ding* "Passengers, I am a new pilot and I will do my best so you can have a safe and comfortable ride," announced the pilot.

##### "Where did she go? How could she leave me? I need her!" said James aloud. His anger got the best of him. He wouldn't normally say these this aloud.   
"HeHeHe," laughed Meowth. "Ya care for her, don't ya James?"   
"Oh no!" Thought James. He remained silent.  
"Come on James, ya can tell Meowth."  
"Oh alright….I admit it," said James with a sigh. "But I doubt she feels the same way," he added.  
"I knew it! I knew it!" said Meowth.  
"Did Jessie tell you anything?" James asked.  
"Nothing that I can remember." Meowth said. James sighed. Meowth wasn't any help!  
"What should I do?" said James. He got out his portable radio. He couldn't find any good songs so he instead listened to the news.  
  
  
"Passengers, prepare for take off. Make sure you are seated and have your seatbelts fastened," announce the pilot.  
Jessie looked out the window. "Goodbye Jamisa Town," she thought as the plane started to take off.  
  
~An hour later~  
  
"This plane ride is slow!" Thought Jessie. "And it's very bumpy too."  
"Attention passengers, please fasten your seatbelts. We are having some minor engine problems," said the pilot.  
"This just isn't my day!" Complained Jessie as she fastened her seatbelt. Just then, the an engine blew.  
By this time James was in Jamisa Town. He was still listening to his radio, when an alert sounded.  
"Attention Listeners," the announcer announced. "The plane to Carrioko City's engine blew. Try not to be in an open field and stay cautious. We are not sure where it will crash. Right now it's above Jecrimina Town. Thank you," he added.  
"Didn't Jesse use to live in dat Carrioko City?" Meowth said. "Oh no, what if she's in that plane?" James panicked.  
"To da hot air balloon," said Meowth. And off they went. It took awhile but they finally spotted the plane. They found Jessie by looking in one of the windows, and luckily she was by and emergency door. They tapped on the window.  
"James!" She said aloud. She took off her seatbelt and scrambled over the person next to her. She opened the emergency door and jumped into the balloon, lost her balance, and fell into James' arms. James smiled.  
"My hero, I guess!" Said Jessie. She was still a little mad so she said it in an annoyed sort of way.  
After a few moments of silence, Jessie asked, "Why did you come for me?" She was still in James' arms but she paid no attention to that.  
"Well…I…because…well," James stuttered. Jessie knew what he was going to say….And she suddenly realized that she felt the same way. So she smiled and blushed a soft crimson color. James smiled too. And the kissed. It wasn't a very long kiss like in the movies…but hey, it was a kiss!   
When they broke apart, James opened his mouth to speak. But "Shhh," hushed Jessie. "I know what your going to say," she said softly. "And I love you too!" She added. And again they kissed.  
Meowth silently watched it all.  
By this time they where back at Jamisa Town. Meowth landed the blimp while Jessie and James kept Smiling at each other.  
And there was Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu again.  
Team Rocket said their introduction, tried to get pikachu, and…well…you know the rest!

##### 

##### The end!

##### 

##### Please r/r…thank you!!

##### 


End file.
